Business process is an ordered series of events, which manage changing of information from one or more sources to one or more destinations. Such sources and destinations may be internal, customer, or partner applications, applied to control how the change of information is accomplished.
Typically, a business process evolves through various stages or pathways. These stages may have different timelines and may have different levels of maturity. These stages take into account the procedural, systems and data related qualities for any enterprise. The objective of an enterprise could be achieved by identifying the stage in which they belong and progressing through these various stages as they progress through the business process.
However, identification of these stages and then progressing through these stages require creating an optimized information technology solution that enables and manages the process. The conventional method is presently not structured in an optimal way, which leads to complexity and time-consumption. In addition to this, currently, business process solution fails to provide adequately, a method of identifying the stage and measuring the maturity of the stage. Furthermore, the current method lacks in developing a framework to guide the enterprise through the various stages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to provide a method for business process integration and provide a roadmap for various business initiatives.